Utopia
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Néologisme se décantant en deux aspects: Lieu qui n'existe pas, ou "non-lieu". Lieu idéal, ou "lieu du bon". Acceptons d'y aller, acceptons d'y plonger. Emmenons les personnages aimés, et offrons leur, l'espace de quelques mots, un bonheur auquel ils n'auraient jamais pu accéder. Série d'OS. Pairings multiples. Chapitre 3: Siberia. [Camus/Milo]
1. Compréhension

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Bienvenue sur ce nouveau recueil, qui contiendra exclusivement des moments de couples, sous le signe de ce qui "aurait pu" être par la suite. Le titre du recueil n'a pas été choisi pour rien: si l'on considère l'oeuvre originale, rien de cela n'aurait pu arriver. Mais si l'on choisit d'imaginer un idéal... Alors nos chers Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas, Dieux et associés auraient pu avoir quelque agréable instant de tendresse.

C'est peut-être un peu confus pour le moment, mais ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que je publierais ici des OS de longueur variable sur des couples/ échanges qui m'inspirent. Tous ratings, et tous genres confondus. (J'ai tendance à faire beaucoup d'Angst, ce sera peut-être l'occasion de refaire un peu de fluff!)

Je commence aujourd'hui avec l'un de mes OTP (on ne se refait pas), mais vous pouvez vous attendre à tout, je crois.

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Rhadamanthe/ Kanon.**

 **Rating: M.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS: Je rappelle que les ajouts en follows/ favoris **ne sont PAS appréciés** lorsqu'ils ne sont pas accompagnés d'une review. Vous avez le droit de rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

Les gestes empressés, se traduisant par des mains calleuses plongeant dans ses cheveux. La bouche sèche aux lèvres gercées, et les baisers dévorants qui jamais ne manquaient. Le corps de l'autre, fort, écrasant, qui le poussaient déjà sur le lit avant de s'installer sur lui. Parfois, les doigts glissaient sur sa nuque, son cou, les bords de son visage, l'entouraient, l'encadraient, le _tenaient_ pour conserver une supériorité égale que Rhadamanthe n'aurait jamais cherché à lui enlever.

A peine Kanon avait-il posé un pied dans la pièce à son retour de mission, que déjà ses lèvres étaient venues chercher les siennes, interrompant son salut quotidien pour obtenir plus de contact de sa part, tirant sur sa veste, prenant sa bouche et le poussant sur le lit, dans cette position caractéristique qui était la leur depuis le début de ce qu'ils avaient construit. C'était ainsi qu'ils prenaient le plus de plaisir. Ainsi qu'ils se reconnaissaient, qu'ils retrouvaient une image troublée de désir de leur lutte initiale.

Rhadamanthe répondait à cet enthousiasme commun et habituel, ses mains saisissant les hanches aux os trop saillants que ses pouces redécouvraient inlassablement. Sa bouche, lorsque Kanon acceptait de la relâcher, allait se perdre au creux de son oreille, ou plus bas encore, près de cette zone si sensible qu'était sa clavicule — et celle interdite que représentait sa cicatrice. Il glissa ses mains encore plus bas, saisissant les fesses fermes brutalement, s'attirant un sifflement d'encouragement contre sa tempe, alors qu'il écrasait les reins de l'autre encore plus.

Observer le Grec s'arquer sans que jamais il ne relâchât sa prise sur ses épaules, voir ses muscles puissants réagir à ses caresses brutales, était toujours fascinant. De lourds frissons de part et d'autre, et le désir évident du Chevalier contre lui, alors que déjà son torse venait se coller contre le sien.

Ses hanches se mouvaient contre les siennes, plus vite, plus fort, faisant grandir cette envie qui les dévorait dès l'instant où ils se touchaient. La chaleur de Kanon, la cambrure de ses reins, ses cuisses puissantes qui se contractaient contre lui, son odeur et ses mains qui le touchaient avec brutalité. Incapable de faire preuve de tendresse, tout comme lui-même ne parvenait jamais à faire preuve de sagesse. L'impatience de l'ancien Marina grandit d'avantage, alors qu'il arrachait au Juge des Enfers la chemise qu'il avait eu le tort de porter.

Tout cela était naturel. Tout était habituel. Divinement familier, même.

Toutefois, une fois débarrassé du vêtement, Rhadamanthe sentit Kanon venir se coller à lui avec une promptitude rare, que le Spectre devait normalement réclamer. Il perçut le rythme de ses hanches, différent de d'habitude. Le mouvement de ses lèvres contre les siennes, plus dévorant qu'il ne l'était usuellement. Kanon se faisait indéniablement plus violent, comme s'il recherchait sa libération immédiate, et l'emportement qui suivait immanquablement le plaisir qu'ils partageaient. Tout dans ses gestes trahissait un fantôme dont le Juge ignorait le nom, de même que ses regards, fixant un point qui n'était jamais les siens, comme si une partie de lui était restée là où il s'était rendu aujourd'hui. Rhadamanthe rompit leur échange, forçant le Grec à reculer de quelques centimètres.

Haletant et le regard noir, visiblement mécontent de s'interrompre, Kanon grogna.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te le demander ? »

Rhadamanthe observa les mèches bleues se décollant lentement des lèvres du Chevalier au rythme de sa respiration essoufflée. Alors qu'un silence buté s'étirait entre eux, le Juge saisit son amant par le menton, serrant sa prise à lui faire mal, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa joue. Il plissa les yeux, détaillant cette figure qu'il connaissait par cœur, soutenant les pupilles furieuses qui l'incendiaient d'un désir non assouvi.

« Bordel, tu as envie, moi aussi ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de…

— Tu n'as pas envie. Tu as _besoin_. »

Kanon cessa de bouger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, si légèrement qu'il aurait pu le manquer, s'il n'avait pas été si près. Contre lui, Rhadamanthe sentit le corps crispé se tendre davantage, désirant visiblement s'arracher à sa prise. L'aurait-il réellement souhaité, il y serait parvenu sans mal. Leur force était égale.

Mais ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Ils étaient amants. Ce fut sans doute ce qui poussa Kanon à interroger de nouveau l'homme contre lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça change ?

— Sur le fond, rien...»

La vitesse avec laquelle le Juge inversa leurs positions prit Kanon de vitesse, alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué sur le lit, le corps de Rhadamanthe recouvrant le sien de tout son poids. Il aurait voulu protester, mais ce fut l'instant que l'autre choisit pour mettre ses hanches en mouvement, accompagnant ses gestes d'une morsure au creux du cou mat. Rhadamanthe fit glisser ses mains dans celles de Kanon, entrelaçant fortement leurs doigts, constatant sans surprise que l'autre répondait à l'étreinte avec empressement. Déjà, les jambes puissantes se refermaient sur ses hanches, tentant avec difficulté de conserver le monopole du rythme de leur échange. Le Juge fit couler sa bouche de la pomme d'Adam jusqu'à ses lèvres, gardant une distance si fine, qu'il pouvait parfaitement frôler celles de l'autre des siennes. Enfin, les yeux de Kanon se posaient réellement sur lui, trahissant son incompréhension, sans être inquiet pour autant quant à sa situation.

Entre eux, le dégout et la répulsion s'étaient finalement effacés, laissant place à l'attirance, et même à la confiance.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Rhadamanthe entama un rythme de reins brusque, sentant l'envie de l'embrasser devenir irrépressible. Il acheva de fermer le carcan qu'il venait de créer, étendant leurs bras, coupant Kanon de tout ce qui n'était pas lui, avant de souffler sur sa peau les derniers mots compréhensibles de leur étreinte à venir.

« Mais si tu as _besoin_ , alors nous ferons différemment. »


	2. Barrière

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Houla, houla. Je sais, j'avais plus ou moins disparue de la circulation, entre vacances et déménagement à l'étranger, il a fallu que je m'installe et que je prenne mes habitudes. C'est chose faite, je vais donc pouvoir rattraper mon énorme retard accumulé à tous points de vue.

En attendant, voici le deuxième (tout) petit texte d' _Utopia_ , sur les mêmes personnages que la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu à la base, mais pourquoi pas. Moi, je ne me lasse pas d'écrire sur eux.

 _To E., lovingly._

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Rhadamanthe/ Kanon.**

 **Rating: K.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS: Je rappelle que les ajouts en follows/ favoris **ne sont PAS appréciés** lorsqu'ils ne sont pas accompagnés d'une review. Vous avez le droit de rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

Le Juge des Enfers avait appris à connaître l'homme qui se tenait présentement dans son salon, une jambe pendante dans le vide, installé comme il l'était sur le canapé. Plongé dans un livre dont il ne pouvait voir le titre, Rhadamanthe apercevait le rythme rapide des yeux de Kanon parcourant les lignes de son ouvrage.

Expression concentrée. Verre à moitié entamé. Epaules abaissées.

Le cadet des Gémeaux était présentement parfaitement relâché.

Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'une telle chose n'arrivât. Pour que les défenses de Kanon, forgées férocement pour survivre à chaque jour depuis qu'il était venu au monde, ne finissent par se délier, lentement, au rythme des rencontres, et de ceux suffisamment proches pour mériter son attention. Au fil du temps, se dressant ou s'abaissant selon que la personne face à lui soit un être de confiance, ou une personne à ignorer — voire menaçante.

Kanon possédait autant de barrières contre le monde que de cicatrices sur son corps.

Rhadamanthe les voyait aussi clairement que ces zébrures infinies qu'il retraçait de ses doigts inlassablement, dès que son amant le lui permettait.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion avait franchi celle de l'amitié. Son Jumeau, la porte de la fraternité. Athéna, en Déesse aimante et clairvoyante, avait su faire renaître le Guerrier fidèle qui n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'exister.

Quant à lui-même…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

Absorbé dans sa réflexion, il n'avait pas vu Kanon se redresser, jusqu'à venir se planter devant lui. Les sourcils froncés, moins par colère que par questionnement, une légère lueur de défi dans le regard. Rhadamanthe eut un bref sourire, puis passa une main derrière sa nuque, le pouce courant légèrement sur la gorge et la pomme d'Adam saillante du troisième Gardien. Comme à l'époque, il caressa légèrement la base de ses cheveux, avant d'approcher son visage du sien, les yeux toujours ancrés dans la tempête qui le surplombait.

Une invitation à partager, bien plus qu'un désir imposé.

Comme autrefois, leurs nez se frôlèrent, plus calmement cependant. Comme autrefois, ce fût bien Kanon qui vint de lui-même franchir une barrière, donnant sur les lèvres du Juge des Enfers un coup de langue léger, une pression brûlante à peine ressentie, une caresse frivole, n'eût-elle été si lourde de sens, hier comme aujourd'hui. Comme autrefois, ce geste fût une tentation, avant que Rhadamanthe ne lui prit la bouche, arrachant un baiser profond à l'être qui avait secoué les fondements divins, et ses croyances millénaires.

C'était avec Rhadamanthe que le cadet des Gémeaux avait amorcé la sortie de son retranchement, prenant spontanément le pas sur ses réticences, et outrepassant ses propres défenses pour la toute première fois.

Rhadamanthe avait ramené à lui l'humanité, chez l'être qui, au milieu des ombres et de ses craintes, s'était toujours caché.


	3. Siberia

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Le temps passe à toute vitesse, mais j'essaie d'être là pour les dates importantes. Et aujourd'hui, il fallait que j'apporte ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite contribution. Pas forcément passionnante, pas grandiose, ni très satisfaisante ou révolutionnant le genre. Mais juste un peu d'affection, parce que nous sommes le 8 Novembre. Alors...:

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Milo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Camus/Milo.**

Rating: K+.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très agréable lecture.

* * *

Deux couvertures jetées sur le canapé. Quatre chaises, pour trois habitants réguliers dans la salle à manger. La cheminée ronflante, sur laquelle un certain nombre d'objets de toutes époques s'accumulaient. Une chaleur bienfaisante à l'intérieur, pour une température mortelle à l'extérieur. Deux tasses entamées au contenu encore fumant posées sur la table basse, nichée au cœur de fourrures rassurantes. Le silence, maître des lieux, plus encore que celui qui en avait hérités. Au dehors, la neige tombait encore en quantité si importante qu'il était impossible d'y voir à quelques mètres seulement.

Et dans le salon, deux silhouettes sur le divan, étroitement enlacées, profitant de la quiétude d'un moment volé à la faveur d'absences bienvenues.

Camus tourna la page de son livre, avant de reposer sa main dans la chevelure blonde qui s'étalait sur ton torse. Caressant distraitement les boucles appartenant au Chevalier du Scorpion, confortablement installé sur lui. Milo dormait, ou paraissait s'être endormi, silencieux comme il était depuis un long moment à présent. Non que son amant n'eût jamais été très bavard au sein de l'isba : il s'était imprégné de ses règles et de son ambiance avec une facilité et une intelligence déconcertantes. Mais les mots du Scorpion s'étaient tus, laissant place à la quiétude bienfaisante qui les entourait. Camus se concentra un instant : la respiration régulière du Grec lui indiqua qu'il avait bel et bien cédé à l'offre de Morphée. Le visage calme posé au creux du cou du Français, le visage se crispant parfois par instant, tout dans l'attitude du jeune homme démontrait pourtant de son apaisement. Revenu épuisé tant mentalement que physiquement d'une mission au sein de la capitale russe, le Grec n'avait rien demandé, si ce n'était un rapprochement physique rassurant, et la possibilité de se reposer au seul endroit où il se sentait réellement en sécurité. Même si cela impliquait de devoir répondre du retard de son rapport le lendemain. Milo avait accouru, au cœur des neiges sibériennes, pour rechercher la chaleur de la peau aimée.

Loin du Sanctuaire. Loin des règles. Loin du regard de fer, et des changements qui les terrifiaient.

La couverture, posée soigneusement sur le dos du huitième gardien par le onzième qui le savait frileux, fit mine de glisser, aussi ce dernier se hâta-t-il de la remonter. Quand bien même cette dernière, alliée au corps brûlant contre lui, étouffaient le Français d'une chaleur dont il n'était pas coutumier. Contre lui, les mouvements instinctifs de son cadet renforçaient une proximité aussi agréable que désirable, et démontraient une nouvelle fois, sans ce que cela ne fût nécessaire, le bien-être dans lequel le Grec se trouvait. Sa main gauche avait trouvé place sous la chemise légère du Verseau depuis le début de leur étreinte. Sans malice ou érotisme, mais par souci de réconfort, comme pour s'assurer d'être réellement en présence du seul être qui le rassurait. Dans son cou, Camus pouvait sentir le souffle du Chevalier du Scorpion s'échouait doucement, vent chaud léger au cœur de sa peau, qui le faisait frissonner doucement et tout aussi régulièrement. Ses lèvres, parfois, frôlaient la peau diaphane sous l'oreille, provoquant un soupir agréable chez le Verseau. Leurs jambes, emmêlées, ne laissaient pas le moindre espace pour quoi que ce fût, tout comme leurs torses, qu'ils avaient immédiatement collés.

La présence de Milo en ces lieux n'était ni raisonnable, ni acceptable. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il aurait dû être au Sanctuaire, un genou à terre pour présenter le rapport des multiples morts qu'il avait perpétrées. Le Chevalier du Scorpion en avait conscience. Tout comme le onzième gardien, qui, face au regard hanté, avait grand ouvert sa porte, en dépit du bon sens. Ils avaient tout donné au Sanctuaire. Tout sacrifié à leur devoir. Tout dévoué à leur Déesse, et à son représentant sur Terre de plus en plus cruel.

S'accordant le privilège d'un baiser discret sur le front de l'homme qu'il aimait, Camus songea qu'en cet instant, peu importait tout cela.

Depuis toujours, chaque instant volé n'avait été pour eux qu'un sursis bienfaisant et nécessaire à leur survie. Et il mettrait toujours tout en œuvre pour les multiplier, quelles que fussent les ordres, et quelque qu'en serait le prix.


End file.
